MP-133
|set = 3 |ammotype = 12 Gauge Buckshot |Magazine_capacity = 6 mags -- 7 rnds |firemodes = Pump-Action |accuracy = 59 |recoil = 185 |damage = 220 |firerate = 3 |mobility = 56 |reload = 70 |penetration = 10 |invuln = 100 |effective_range = }} |ammotype = 12 Gauge Slugshot}}Russian Murka, pump-action shotgun and powerful 12 gauge shells. Simple and reliable design ensures high-quality engagement of targets with shot at closer range. : ''- '' Description The MP-133 is a tier 3 shotgun. Overview The MP-133 is the 3rd shotgun accessible to the players and 2nd pump action shotgun. It is better than the previously unlocked Benelli M3 Mod 2, thanks to a combination of higher damage, tighter pellet spread, lower visual recoil and more rounds in its tube magazine. With its high accuracy for a shotgun, equipping slug and hollow point ammunition would greatly extends the ranged effectiveness of the shotgun and turn it into a relatively effective rifle with extremely high aim-down-sight mobility. The MP-133 is also one of only three shotguns in the game that can equip an effective silencer, with the other two being the Benelli M3 mod 2 and the Saiga 12k, albeit at a much higher effort to be able to unlock one comparing to be Benelli. W-Task Lighter and shorter collimator sight simplifies aiming and 12 caliber slugs have very high damage impact. : ''- '' Description The W-Task of the MP-133 is 125 headshots. It adds a Leopold Deltapoint compact collimator and slug ammo and renames the it to MP-133 Tac. It also unlocks the SAGEGRN (Sage Green) camouflage and grants the player access to the Customization. See MP-133/Customization for more information. Customization After W-task completion, the MP-133 can be customized with sights, muzzlebrakes, silencers, camos and even has different ammo types. The four types of shotgun shells are: * 12g Buckshot - the starting one. It has multiple pellets and low penetration. * 12g Slug - unlocked through W-task, it consists of one single projectile that does huge amounts of damage. It adds more penetration. * 12g Hollow Point - one of the two new added with the MP-133 customization, found at metalevel 5. It is a 2.0 Slug shell, having a single pellet, but does significantly more damage, at the cost of having 90% less penetration. * 12g Flechette - it is a new and the best ammo type for this shotgun, found at metalevel 8. It adds more damage but still has the pellets of buckshot ammunition. It has more penetration. Trivia * The MP-133 is first customizable shotgun. * It is also also one of the 4 weapons in the game that can use different ammo types (Buckshot, Slug from W-task, Hollow Point, Flechette) next to the Saiga 12K and Saiga Full-Auto, SPAS-12 and Sawed-off Izh-43. All of them are shotguns. However, it is one of the two weapons in the game to equip 12 gauge Flechette and Hollowpoint shells, the second one is the Saiga 12K. * The in reallife the MP-133 uses normally a wooden stock. Gallery MP-133 Shooting Test Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Tier 3